Social online games are known. Typically, users log into a social online game from a social networking platform, e.g., Facebook, Google+, and the like. The gaming experience within the online game may be tied into the social networking platform. For example, the user interface of the online game may be presented within the user interface for the social networking platform, notifications of the activity of a user may be sent back to the social networking platform for presentation, other users that are linked to the user may be recommended for cooperation in the online game, and/or other features may be tied to the social networking platform.
Generally, if an online game is provided for different social networking platforms, then the online game is provided separately to each of the different social networking platforms. As such, in order for a user to participate in the online game from two different social networking platforms, the user often have two separate user accounts for the online game (e.g., one for each social networking platform). If users log into the online game from different social networking platforms, the typically may not be able to participate in the game with each other, and may be restricted to participation with other users that have logged in through the same social networking platform. Furthermore, if the user logs into the online game from one social networking platform, and later the user logs into the online game from a second social networking platform, the user's progress in the online game may not be accurately reflected when the user is logged in from the second social networking platform. Additionally, the provider of the online game may not fully determine the value of the user because the business intelligence about that user—how the user spends his time in and money on the game—is spread over multiple accounts from multiple social networking platforms.